gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:European Armenian Federation for Justice and Democracy
---- The European Armenian Federation for Justice and Democracy (EAFJD) ( ) is a grassroots umbrella organization and represents a significant part of the Armenian diaspora in Europe. It was established in 2000 in Paris. In 2002, the organization moved its head office to Brussels. The EAFJD is the main interlocutor promoting Armenian issues in the European Union and international organizations. . As an umbrella organization, the EAFJD coordinates the activities of its member-organizations currently in 14 European countries. The organization also promotes and contributes to the activities of the Armenian communities across Europe. Areas of activism * Recognition and condemnation of the Armenian Genocide * Advocacy for the safety and the fundamental right of the people of Artsakh Republic (Nagorno-Karabakh) to determine their own present and future; overcoming the isolation imposed on the people of Artsakh by the other side of the conflict * Fostering and deepening the EU-Armenia relations * Raising awareness on the issues of the Armenian refugees from the Middle East * Sensitizing on the rights of Armenian minority in Georgia Activities Armenian Genocide recognition Since its establishment, the EAFJD has been advocating for the condemnation and recognition of the Armenian Genocide by the parliaments of various European countries, as well as the European Parliament. The EAFJD contributed to the adoption of European Parliament resolution in April 2015 which reaffirms EP’s condemnation on the Armenian Genocide and urges Turkey to come to terms with its past. The EAFJD’s activities also aim at the recognition of the Armenian Genocide by Turkey and reparations. Artsakh/Nagorno Karabakh A focal aspect of the EAFJD’s activities is advocacy for the fundamental right of the people of Artsakh to decide their own present and future as well as live in peace and dignity. The EAFJD regularly undertakes various initiatives and projects aimed at promoting people-to-people contact and exchange with the people of Artsakh. In order to foster dialogue between the EU and Artsakh, the organization puts special emphasis on the development of the parliamentary diplomacy between the National Assembly of Artsakh and legislative bodies of the EU member states, as well as the European Parliament. During the past few years the EAFJD actively contributed to the establishment of friendship groups with Artsakh in several parliaments in Europe. , , The EAFJD’s aim is to overcome the stereotype of Artsakh as a conflict zone and present various aspects of its society and the daily life of the people of Artsakh, as well as its rich tourism potential and unique cultural heritage. The organization makes continuous efforts towards strengthening democracy, supporting the active civil society, contributing to the economic development and advancing human rights in Artsakh. EU-Armenia relations One of the goals of the EAFJD is to strengthen the ties and deepen cooperation between Armenia and the EU member-states. In 2013, with common efforts of the Mission of Armenia to the EU and the EAFJD a friendship group with Armenia was established in the European Parliament. The group was relaunched in February 2015, after the European Parliament’s elections of 2014. The friendship group is currently comprised of around 50 MEPs and fosters the cooperation between the sides. As of 2018, the organization initiated the Vahan Hovhannisyan Internship Program which gives a unique opportunity to young Armenian professionals to get acquainted with the work of the EAFJD, as well as that of the European institutions, in particular the European Parliament. Community Activism The EAFJD closely cooperates with local Armenian community organizations across Europe and assists them in implementing various initiatives. As an umbrella organization, the EAFJD coordinates the activities of its member-organizations- Committees for the Defense of the Armenian Cause (ANCs) in Europe and organizes events so as to make the voice of the Armenians of diaspora heard. Every four years the EAFJD organizes the European Armenian Convention which brings together Armenian and European officials, politicians religious leaders, representatives of academia, media, civil society to discuss challenges as well as the ways ahead. The most recent convention took place in Brussels in 17-18 October 2017. More than 300 participants from different countries of Europe and the world were present at the event. Short-Term Observation Missions to Artsakh Acknowledging the crucial role of election observation in democracy-building and promoting human rights, especially in new emerging democracies, such as Artsakh, the EAFJD deploys short-term observation missions (STOs) to the electoral processes in Artsakh Republic based on the election observation methodology of the OSCE/ODIHR. In 2015 the EAFJD deployed an independent international STO mission to obverse the parliamentary elections in Artsakh. In 2017 another highly-experienced short-term international mission was deployed to observe the Referendum on the drafted Constitution of Artsakh. These two observation missions were first in their format and professionalism as they were based on the methodology of the OSCE/ODIHR. Besides, they were another step towards breaking the isolation of Artsakh Republic, as many international organizations still refrain from deploying election observation missions to Artsakh Republic due to its unrecognized status. References